Ready Made Family
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: The consequence of Kim and Skinner's past throws a wrench between them. Will another surprise bring them back together or will they drift further and further apart? Please R&R!


Title: Ready made family

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Website:

Rating: PG-13

Category: Alternate Universe

Spoilers: Season 8, Season 9

Keywords: Kim/Skinner romance, Scully/Skinner/Kim Friendship

Summary: The consequence of Kim and Skinner's past throws a wrench between them. Will another surprise bring them back together or will they drift further and further apart?

Notes: Written for Billie's challenge elements.

1.) accident  
2.) secret now known  
3.) pictures  
4.) jewelry engraved  
5. back/neck rub  
6.) sick

7.) Kim's in Walter's office and when Scully shows up Kim's not there ...Why is she in Walter's office

8.) Kim's really sick and is in Walter's office or home and he needs to call for help but calls Scully...what's going on?

9.) maybe a pre-xfiles story with Skinner and Kim and they were together one night and she got pregnant, gave the baby to her sister or something or not..could still have and then a few years later starts working with him

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Kim had awoken earlier that morning to the sound of a phone. Fearing that she might be late to work, she groggily hurried across the bed to see that the numbers on the clock still only read five AM. Annoyed at the telephone intruder, she picked up the phone and answered. "Kimberley?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm sorry to wake you."

Kim frowned at the quiver in her mother's voice. She felt her chest tighten as her mother responded. "I have some horrible news," her voice broke. "Abby and Jeff got into a car accident last night."

Kim gasped as she allowed the tears to well in her eyes. "Oh god," she whispered. Her sister had never lived close and they had practically been raised apart since their parents split up when she was a toddler. Despite a ten year age difference, Abigail was the only other closest relative besides her mom, whom she trusted enough to relinquish her son. Her heart began to break.

A moment later, she heard her mom draw in a breath to calm herself.

"Kimberley, I want you to know that Watson is okay. He was with a sitter at the time of the accident."

Watson was the little boy she gave up at the time of birth. It had been several years since she'd seen him or her sister.

Obviously sensing her distress, her mother continued. "I know things were complicated when you had him, but you should look at this as another chance to reconnect and make up for those lost years."

Kim had only begun to process this information. "Mom, I uh, I'm not sure I can do this. I mean, he's five years old now," she sighed.

"I know, honey, but maybe this could be a second chance for you and for Walter, unless, that is you didn't ever plan on having children."

"Of course I want kids, Mom, it was just timing and circumstances. I was worried about losing my job and being a single mother."

"Talk to him, Kim. If he loves you, which I'm sure he does, he'll come around. We're going to gather Watson's things and go through Abby and Jeff's things. Let's get together in a few days, that way you can have some time to think things over. I hope you decide to make the right decision Kim, if not for your sake, for Watson."

Once Kim hung up with her mother, she sighed, not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed and go to work and face Walter Skinner. How could she possibly tell him? Would he leave her? Or most importantly, fire her? What would the FBI think?

She sighed; she knew she had to do this. It was either this or hand Watson over to strangers for adoption which she couldn't even fathom. Walter had a right to know before she made such a decision. He had the right to know his child.

Kim made her way into work trying to make nothing seem out of the ordinary or unusual. She was about five minutes later and hoped to god Walter was in a meeting and wouldn't notice. She was never late.

She sighed when she arrived to her empty office and saw the door to Skinner's office closed. She could hear voices from inside. Aside from the obvious one, she could tell the other belonged to Agent Scully. Besides her pregnancy, Kim knew Agent Scully was having a difficult time suffering and mourning the loss of Agent Mulder. She could relate, she knew how difficult it was to be pregnant and not be able to tell the father, except Agent Scully didn't have a choice in the matter.

As Kim set her things down, the door to Skinner's office opened suddenly, and she stifled a gasp at the sight of Skinner holding Agent Scully. If she didn't know any better, it looked like she had been crying only moments before. Kim couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. When the two finally looked up, Scully quickly turned and made her way out of the room.

"Good morning, Kim," Scully said as she hurried passed.

Kim was barely able to get out a "Good morning Agent Scully," before she hurried away.

Skinner scratched the back of his head as he was startled to see Kim. "Kim, oh, hi," he managed, a little flustered.

"Hi uh, is Agent Scully okay?"

Skinner nodded. "Yeah, she's just having a hard time accepting Mulder's death,"

Kim nodded in understanding, still feeling a little jealous.

Skinner could tell something was unusual about Kim. He'd been working with her for years so it was something he always noticed instantly. "Kim, are you okay?"

Scully forced herself to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful. It was now or never.

"Come in, Kim," he ushered.

"Walter, what was that just now?" she tried to stall herself in effort to give herself more time to come up with how she was going to break the news.

"Kim, you know Scully is upset about Mulder," he said calmly.

"No, I mean that intimate moment you two just shared," her voice rose.

Skinner was startled by the level of Kim's frankness. In the eight years they worked together, he never once saw her get jealous. It almost made him smile in a way.

"You and Agent Scully seemed to have gotten rather close over the last several months, we've all noticed. Sometimes, I cannot help but question the validity of the claims from other Agents that the child she's carrying could belong to you."

"What?" Skinner almost yelled. "That's nonsense! Kim, I never thought you'd be sucked in to that sort of drama."

Kim tilted her head. She couldn't think of anything else to say to prepare herself for the rest of what she had to say.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?"

"No!" Came the outraged reply.

Skinner noticed the shocked faces lined up right outside his office and quickly shut the door. Skinner sighed.

"Scully is like a sister to me, Kim, you know that. My protectiveness over her is taken in the same way she takes it from her mother. You know I would never hurt you Kim, I love you and I only want you."

Once the door was closed behind him, Kim allowed herself to sit down. He took her hands. "Tell me what's wrong," he insisted.

"I got a phone call this morning, my sister died in a car accident."

"Abigail?"

Kim nodded and Skinner pulled her into a fierce embrace. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Kim, you didn't have to come to work today."

Kim shook her head. "No, I had to come."

Skinner looked at her quizzically.

As Kim braced herself, Skinner could tell there was more. "Kim, is there something else?" He placed his hand gently on her cheek.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Walter, do you remember that night, nearly six years ago, when you first made love to me after dinner and the movies and then a visit to your office?"

Skinner blushed. "Uh, how could I not forget?"

He remembered a knock on the door as they had a quick passionate lovemaking session that was rudely interrupted by Scully and Mulder. "Kim, there have been many other times since then. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"My sister and her husband had adopted a child, his name is Watson. They were killed in the accident, but the child was left behind. He's five years old," her voice began to break. "Walter, we have a son, we created that child together. I gave him up," she burst into tears.

Skinner gaze suddenly went cold, expressionless. He was in shock. "I'm so sorry Walter, but I didn't want to lose you, my job or become a single mother. My sister was desperately trying to conceive so I thought it would be best to take the baby."

"How could you not have told me, Kim?" he finally said, looking away.

"Do you think I would have fired you, or left you to raise the child alone? I thought you knew me better than that, Kim."

Kim's lips trembled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. As if on cue, she ran through the door and down the hall. No longer caring who saw them. Nothing mattered anymore. Walter hated her and she couldn't blame him. She kept his child from him for five years. Who was she to pass judgment about how he felt about Scully? He deserved better.

Kim left work early that day. They couldn't bear the sight of each other anymore. Besides, she was starting to feel nauseous. She had just exposed her biggest secret. She decided she was going to take the week off, if he decided not to fire her that is. Although, she wouldn't blame him at this point.

She called in later that day, grateful that the machine had picked up and left a message saying that she'd be out for the rest of that week. There was no question that there would be gossip within the FBI especially after she ran out of Skinner's office. There was no questioning what people would think.

The next day, Kim made another trip to the toilet to heave the very little contents of her stomach. She hoped that she wasn't getting the flu. Watson was going to be spending a few days with her before they made a final decision on his living arrangements.

Kim received no returned or missed calls from Skinner and her sick days continued. She couldn't remember getting food poisoning and the flu usually only lasts a day or two. Before she decided to cancel her plans with her mother, it dawned on her.

She decided to take a pregnancy test. "Why didn't I think of that before?" she wondered out loud. It was the only other plausible explanation as her period was three weeks late. She went down to the grocery store and not only bought one pregnancy test, but three. There was no point in going to the doctor's right away, as they would only run the same urine test that was just as effective at home.

When she finally arrived back at her apartment, she tore open the packaging and ran to the bathroom to take the test. What was only a couple minutes, felt like an eternity before she had the results. She sank to the floor and cried. The test was positive and so were the following two.

As Kim struggled to get her apartment in order, she couldn't help but have second thoughts. "How could I be pregnant, we were so careful."

Of course, she knew without a doubt that the child was Skinner's. The next thing that was in order was a doctor's appointment to check how far along she was and to make sure everything was okay. There was no question over whether or not she'd tell Skinner. He had a right to know. The troublesome part was that she didn't feel anymore ready for this pregnancy than she did six years ago.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and she hurried to the door to greet her mother and Watson.

"Hi, Auntie Kim," the little boy greeted.

Kim was shocked and knelt down to kiss the boy's head. "Hi Watson, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" She managed a smile.

Luckily, he found himself distracted with some toys Kim had prepared for him on her living room floor. Her mother let herself in. "Are you okay, Kim?"

Kim started to nod and then shook her head. "No, I think he hates me now and he'll probably fire me." She was careful to keep her voice down so Watson wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Oh Kimberley, you need to give him some time. This is a big cat you just let out of the bag." She gave her daughter a hug.

"Maybe not when I let the second cat out of the bag."

Kim's mother pulled back and looked at her funny. "What do you mean, honey?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh my goodness, that's great, but what are you going to do?"

Kim sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell him."

Her mother nodded. "That's a good idea, but you're right, its best if you give him a few days to process today's news. He's probably pretty overwhelmed knowing he has a child, let alone a second one on the way. Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll support dear. But have you decided as to whether or not you'll take Watson? "

Kim nodded. "To be honest, I don't know how to be a mother since this is all so sudden. It's going to take some time getting used to, but Watson is a good boy I'm sure I won't have to worry too much," she smiled as the boy noticed her gaze.

He had found his way to some cookies she had left on the counter. He gave her a toothy grin full of cookies and cream. Kim couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Kim, you'll grow into it. I'll give you two some time. I'll be back later for dinner, call me if you need anything."

Kim nodded as her mom left. She walked over to Watson and knelt next to him. "Hey there buddy, I see you got into Auntie's cookies."

Watson giggled. "It's okay Auntie Kim, I know you're my mommy."

Kim gasped; she was speechless and totally unprepared. She thought of many ways she'd approach the child with his parentage, but she never thought it would come out like this. "How did you know that sweetie?"

"Mommy Abby told me that she was my mommy that I lived with, but that you are the mommy that carried me inside your tummy. She said that she could never have a baby, so that's why I lived with her," he explained with a smile.

Kim almost sighed with relief. Well, that saved her from having to do any explaining and deal with a traumatized child. "Well, you're very smart Watson, that's true. I wanted to help your mommy."

"But you're my mommy now; you'll be my mommy won't you?" Kim nodded, knowing another set of questions was coming.

"Who will be my daddy?"

Once Watson settled down for a nap, Kim called Scully over to her apartment. "I'm really glad you came," Kim said as she greeted the redhead at the door.

Scully smiled. "Of course, Skinner has been worried sick about you, you know."

Kim sighed. "He hasn't fired me yet?"

Scully eased her pregnant body down into Kim's couch. "Fired you? Is there something I should know about?"

Kim sat down across from Scully and folded her hands together. "Well, you see Agent Scully, I divulged a secret to him," Kim went on to explain Watson's parentage and about her sister's accident and about her pregnancy. "I was afraid of him knowing and not wanting the baby. I wanted to also help my sister who couldn't conceive."

Scully nodded, the thought of not being able to conceive brought back memories. "Well, it's to be expected that he'd be in a little shock, but I think he's okay now, I think he's just waiting for you to talk to him again the Assistant Director has always been stubborn like that, waiting in a corner playing hard to get," she almost smiled.

Kim smiled. "Thanks Agent Scully."

"Call me Dana," she insisted."

Moments later, they heard a voice and saw Watson stumbling into the room. "Who's dat, mommy?"

Scully smiled at the sight of the boy, he really did look like Walter Skinner.

"This is my friend, Dana."

"Hi Dana, I'm Watson."

The little boy flopped onto the couch next to them, yawning. "Hi sweetie," Scully responded. "Wow Kim, he looks just like Skinner!"

"Who's skin-man?" He looked at them incredulously.

The two busted into laughter. A moment later, Kim was unsure of what to say, but before she knew it, his attention was suddenly captured by Scully's belly. "You have a baby inside there?"

Scully's hands instinctively went to her belly. "Yeah, I do," she smiled.

"Lemme feel!" He placed his hands on Scully's belly. "It feels like there's a basketball inside there!" he squealed

Scully laughed. "It sure does feel that way sweetie."

Kim's heart swelled at the idea of her, Skinner and Watson being a family someday. She just didn't want to disappoint herself.

"It moved!" his voice suddenly brought her back to reality. "The baby moved!"

Kim could see a withheld look of sadness on Scully's face as she knew she must have been thinking about Mulder. "I'm okay, Kim. You should really talk to Skinner though, I'd give everything to be able to tell Mulder about my baby."

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Dana."

Kim let a few more days pass before she decided to call Skinner over to her place. Watson was out with her mother to give them some time alone. When the knock finally sounded at the door, she was shaking nervously. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi," he responded, just as awkwardly.

"Come in," she urged.

She watched as he slowly moved passed her and into the room. "You've been cooking?" he said trying to stay off subject.

"Yeah, I made some pasta and salad. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's eat."

Skinner and Kim sat down at the table in silence as they ate. Skinner was the first to speak. "Kim, I've been thinking about it for awhile and I'm not upset with you. I admit it was hard for me to accept at first, but I can understand why you did it. We weren't in a stable relationship and you were probably worried about losing your job. Well, Kim, I'm not here to fire you."

Kim nearly shot out of her seat. "You aren't? I mean, I really should have told you no matter what the circumstances. You had a right to know about your child and every right to fire me. My actions were inexcusable."

"You're right, they were, but there no reason to dwell on what we can't change. Let's focus on the future," he said as he got on one knee and held out a black box. "Marry me Kim, let's do this together, you don't have to do this alone."

Tears welled in Kim's eyes and she was speechless. "Oh Walter, I-"

"Please, I'm only looking for one answer, that's an order," he grinned.

Looking down at the diamond ring, she flew into his arms, "Yes, sir!"

Drowned in the passion of their kiss, Kim remembered something and pulled back. "Wait."

"What's wrong, Kim?"

She managed a smile. "Nothing. It's just that…I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Several emotions crossed Skinner's face before her grinned. "Thanks for telling me this time," he said before he kissed her again. She pulled back. "You're not mad?"

"No, I've been wanting this for a long time, I just wasn't sure if you felt the same."

"Oh yes, Walter, I have."

A noise broke their fierce embrace and Kim was startled to see her mother and Watson in the doorway. "Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I just let myself in."

They were both frozen, unsure of how long the two had been standing there watching them.

Watson finally spoke. "You're gonna be my daddy?" he ran to them.

Walter stood and picked the boy up in his arms. "Yes, son, I'm going to be your daddy and in nine months you're going to have a brother or sister."

"Yay!"

9 Months later

Walter Skinner rushed a very pregnant Mrs. Skinner to the hospital. "Didn't I tell you, Walter, the second child usually comes much faster than the first," she said breathlessly, holding onto her very pregnant belly.

"No, I don't think I was aware of that," he said through panicked breaths as he wheeled her into the delivery room. "I wasn't with you the first time, remember?"

"Sorry."

When they arrived at the hospital, they quickly took Kim to the delivery room. One of the nurses approached him. "You'd better get scrubs on if you're going to be here for the birth."

Skinner nodded. "Of course."

Kim moaned in her hospital bed as she was being prepped and ready for delivery. "You did this to me," she growled.

"Sorry," he blushed.

Skinner bent over and rubbed her expanded belly. He could still feel the movement from the child within and he smiled to himself, glad that he was able to be there for this and for her.

Minutes later, the doctor and more nurses surrounded them. "You're going to need to push, Mrs. Skinner."

It seemed like an eternity for Kim as she pushed several times. For Skinner, he enjoyed every minute of it. The backrubs, the midnight cravings, hell, even the moodiness.

"You're almost there, honey," he said. "Push."

With a final push, the baby slid out from Kim and into the doctor's hands. Skinner smiled. "Congratulations, you have a baby girl."

The parents waited with great anticipation as they got her cleaned up and put her into Skinner's arms. He smiled lovingly at the bundle before placing her into Kim's outstretched arms.  
"She's beautiful," he whispered. "Just like you."

"What are we going to name her," he asked.

"Abigail Rose, after my sister, if that's okay with you," Kim smiled wearily.

"That's a beautiful name, I like it."

They couldn't believe the labor was only five short hours from start to finish. Kim was right; apparently deliveries after the first were much faster. He smiled. He was glad he decided to do this, to accept this readymade family he didn't even knew existed. It was one of his best accomplishments, he thought with a grin. Although they decided to move into his condo, which was bigger than Kim's place, they were going to look at houses in a few days when Kim was up to it. He had to admit, his place was getting cramped, especially with another child they were going to be bringing home. They definitely needed an upgrade.

Walter looked from Kim to their newborn. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now, how happy I am to have this."

Kim smiled. "I know; me too."

Skinner turned back to his daughter. "She looks so much like you, but has my nose and eyes."

Kim laughed as the baby started to fuss. "And your temper," she joked as he passed the baby to her.

"Watson definitely looks like you, though," Kim smiled. "Ever wondered about his name?"

Walter shook his head. "Not particularly, why?"

"I named him after you. Watson means "the son of Walter". I decided it was a good fit and a better alternative than a Jr."

Walter smiled. "I always knew you had good intentions."

"Of course."

Walter reached into his pocket to pull out another box. "There's something else I wanted to give to you," he said as he opened the box to reveal and engraved necklace.

"Oh Walter" she whispered as she admired the white gold pendant. "It's beautiful."

Inside the pendant was a picture of the two of them and a blank spot for one more picture. On the back, was their wedding anniversary date.

"I was thinking you could fill the empty space with another picture, now that we have a new addition to the family."

Kim smiled. "That's a great idea. I love it."

Her mother and some family and friends came by to visit a short while later, along with Watson, who's adoring hazel eyes stared at his sister while his dad held her. Her mom left a little while ago after bringing Watson, to give the small family some space.

"Is that my sister?" he asked, reaching out his finger to touch the tiny pink hands.

"Yes, her name is Abigail."

"Abby, I'm gonna call her Abby."

Shortly afterwards, some of their friends from the FBI came to visit. Scully had given birth about six months or so ago to William and Mulder miraculously returned shortly before.

"Congratulations, Skin-man!" Mulder beamed as he gave the other man a hug. "Welcome to fatherhood, again!"

Skinner chuckled. "Uh, thanks, I think."

Scully sat down next to Kim, with a squirming William in her arms. With her free hand she gently pulled away the blanket that obscured the view of the baby. "She's beautiful Kim, congratulations."

"Thanks, Dana, I did have some help along the way you know," she winked.

"Anytime."

Monica and John walked in shortly after. "Hey everyone," John said. "Congratulations sir,"

"Now it's a party," Mulder laughed.

Monica looked from the newborn to Watson. "You never told me you had kids, Assistant Director!"

Mulder laughed. "What? You didn't know he was caught banging the secretary under his desk?"

Scully looked over at Mulder in shock. "Mulder! Not in front of the children!"

"Sorry, my bad. What was that again about no relationships in the workplace?"

"Remember, I still have a say on whether you get your job back, Mulder," Skinner grinned.

"Now we have Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes has officially been assigned to the X-Files, I wonder where it's gonna go from here," Mulder made a whistling noise.

"Maybe they'll be the next ones with a baby in the office, that'll be another X-File entirely," Skinner laughed.

Monica and John shrugged. They were just glad everyone was happy.

END


End file.
